The present invention pertains to digital span data reception and more particularly to a circuit for converting digital span encoded data to data levels compatible with a switching network of a switching system.
Available circuitry for converting digital span data to TTL logic levels commonly associated with modern switching networks, require high power consumption. This is due to the bi-polar nature of the signals being transmitted via digital spans and to the magnitude of the voltage levels of these signals. Such commonly available circuits are implemented using discrete components, thereby requiring considerable space in addition to the power consumption. These available circuits require several voltage levels for the conversion process.
In addition, these circuits are generally not configurable as duplex arrangement as required by public policy providing for practically no service interruptions over extended periods of time.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a single voltage level digital span data conversion circuit which minimizes the use of the space and minimizes power consumption.